New Beginnings
by All-Smiles1234
Summary: What would happpen if one night our favourite necro was bitten by somthing very very bad? Read to find out more. Rated K but that might change. tell me what you all think. dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ hey guys its me again. this is my new story. it has a pretty crappy name and i dont even know what it has to do with the story but it sounded pretty cool. anyway i hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHLOE POV**

We were still on the run from the cabals **(i hope that is how you spell it)**. It was just Tori and I because Derek and Simon were out getting food. We were hiding in one of the warehouses in the area when I heard shuffling from outside the room.

"Ill go check it out. You stay here and stay hidden. Ill be right back. It could be the guys." I said as I crawl out of the room.

Outside, I saw a figure moving around and was about to call out to him when I realized that it wasn't Derek or Simon. This man had fiery red hair and eyes so dark they looked black. He was a few inches shorter than Derek, but was just as solid. He looked like he was looking for someone. He hadn't seen me yet so I stayed hidden. He turned around so his back was to me and sniffed the air. His shoulders stiffened and I knew that I had been caught. I started crawling backwards but he had already turned around and was making his way towards me. He walked towards me like a wolf would walk towards a sheep that would be its next meal.

"What's your name?" the man wanted to know.

"A-Ashley." I murmured not giving him my real name in case he worked for the cabal's.

"I'm Brandon. What are you doing out here all alone?" Brandon asked.

"I-I-I" I stammered. I took a deep breath and managed to get out; "I have to go."

When I tried to get past him he reached out and grabbed my arm and dug his nail in enough to draw blood. I gasped in pain and he laughed.

"Next time I ask you a question, answer it. Got it?" he growled.

"Yes" I managed to squeak out.

"I don't think that you do. Ill teach you to follow my orders though." He grabbed my arm again and spat in the cuts on it. "Now you will be a monster like me." He growled and pushed me to the ground.

"What d-did you d-do?" I asked.

"What do you know about werewolves?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Well, when werewolf saliva enters you blood stream you become a monster like them."

"I will be a werewolf." I whispered .

"There you go princess. Now I have to go, but I will talk to you soon. Bye Bye" and with that he left me sitting on the ground.

I slowly got up and looked at my arm. The nail marks were gone, now all that remained was dried blood. I grabbed my sleeve and cleaned it off. I knew that I couldn't tell Derek or Simon about this. Derek because it was, well Derek, and I couldn't tell Simon because he tells Derek everything. So that left Tori.

I got up and walked into the storage room Tori was in and sat down next to her.

"Why are you crying" she demanded.

I ran my hand across my face and found that it was sticky with tears. I took a deep breath and told her everything that happened. I ended up crying and Tori sitting next to me with her arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay. You were right though, we can't tell the guys. Simon might be okay with it but Derek defiantly won't. I won't judge you or tell the guys, but when you grow a tail and fur, I won't be there. Just to lets you know. " It was such a Tori thing to say that I cracked a small smile. "Now wipe your eyes 'cause the guys will be here soon." And with that, our bonding session was over.

"Tori?" when she turned around I continued, "Thank you". She grunted something that sounded like 'it's cool', but I'm not sure.

A few minutes later the guys came back with some chocolate bars and an apple for Simon. We ate in silence and after that sat there in some more silence.

"So, Where will we go after this?" I asked shattering it.

"I don't know. Probably try to find a safe house or something." Answered Derek.

"Cool." Then there was more silence.

Tori yawned loudly and said; "Well I'm going off to bed. Chloe are you coming? The guys can take watch first."

She wasn't really asking me, more commanding me, but I still answered: "Yeah. I'm a little tired too. I'm coming. Night guys" and with that Tori and I made our way to bed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. i wont post the next chapter until i get some reviews so R&R please. thank you for reading and have a good day/night. fair winds :)**


	2. Brothers

**A/N: IMPORTANT! In this story i just want you all to know that this is set before they get to andrews and the safe house. I appologize if i get a few facts wrong (it has been 2 months since i read this series so i might be a little off but just go along with it). Also, there is no Chloe and Simon in this fanfic because i think that they are horrible together. Some people might disagree with me on this so i am sorry for that. Also, the reason that Chloe didnt go threw all the pain and stuff from being bitten by a werewolf is because of her being a necromancer. i dont know how but that is the way it is. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I WROTE MOST OF THIS TODAY AND I HAVE HEAPS OF OTHER STORIES TO WRITE BUT DONT WORRY, I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS ONE.**

* * *

DEREK POV

"We'll be back soon. Don't go outside. Do you understand. Do _not_ go outside." I warned the two girls in front of me.

They nodded mutely. I knew that Chloe would never do anything like that but I wasn't too sure about Tori. I trusted Chloe but not Tori. It wasn't that I didn't like Tori, okay so that was partly it, but I just liked Chloe more. The way that her cheeks go that lovely red colour when she gets embarrassed when you catch her staring of into space. She was always so caring towards me even though I am rude to her. I honestly don't know why she puts up with me. I think that I might have feelings for her. But she would never return them, because 1: who would honestly choose me over Simon? , 2: she is beautiful, and 3: I am a temperamental werewolf who doesn't let anyone close to him if they aren't my family.

I didn't really pay any attention to Simon when we were walking to the shops. He was talking about something that had to do with his comics when I smelt it. Another wolf. I couldn't see them yet and I didn't want to. I grabbed Simon by the collar and threw him into the nearest store. Simon kept asking me what was going on but I didn't tell him. I was too busy trying to find the other super natural. I lost track of him and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Come on. Lets get the food and go." I said and walked out of the store with Simon hot on my heels.

"What was that about" he demanded.

I didn't really want to freak him out so I went with the easiest lie, although it wasn't really a lie.

"I thought I smelt one of the Edison Group." I said. I did smell something, just not the Edison Group.

"Okay" Simon shrugged it off and went back to talking about his comics.

We went into a corner store and bought the cheapest things we could find.

When we were walking back out I thought I caught a hint of the other wolf but when I tried to smell it again it was gone. Growling, I ran up and caught up with Simon.

~~~~ XOXOXOXO ~~~~

When we got back to the ware house it was just getting dark. I went in after Simon and froze in my tracks. The place reeked of werewolf. And not just me. They weren't here right now and I wanted it to stay that way. I made sure that I couldn't Simon and went to have a look. I was looking under a crate when I smelt it.

Blood.

But now just any blood. This is Chloe's blood. I went up to it and smelt around. There was only a few drops of it but it still enraged me. I went back out side to see if he was there but all I found was a slip of paper.

It read: _You won't be the only one soon, my brother._

I don't know what to do. I don't have a brother. Well I had three but they are gone.

When I went back inside, Chloe was sitting down next to Tori and was fiddling with her hands. She only did that when she was nervous.

I was going to ask her what was wrong when her scent hit me. Under her usual smell of hair dye and her normal scent was something I never expected to smell on her.

Werewolf.

* * *

**There you are my prettys. Chapter 2. i want to thank all of the people who have been reading my fanfiction ~blows virtual kisses to you all. pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase R&R for me and i will try to post the next chapter of New Begginings soon. ;) Thank you all my lovelys. Will hopefully post next chappie soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is folks. CHAPTER 3! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and my story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The four of us running through the forest. We were running from someone but we couldn't stop to see who or what. We kept running and running but they were still coming. The next thing I know is that it is just me running by myself. I stop and look behind me but I see no one. I keep looking and hear a noise in the bushes to my left. When I approached them, I nearly screamed in horror.

Tori and Simon were laying in the ground covered in blood but that wasn't the worst of it.

There were zombies eating them.

I was frozen in horror. I tried to speak but all that escaped my throat was a strangled gasp.

The zombies looked my way and made their way to me.

"Stop" I whispered. "Stop" I commanded louder, but they still continued forward. I took a step backwards and me being myself fell over nothing.

I tried to get back up but it was like invisible hands were holding me down. I kept trying but I couldn't move. I screamed out for help but no noise came out. They were getting closer and closer to me and I was struggling even more. Before they got to me I screamed out at the top of my lungs, "DEREK!"

I awoke with a start.

I looked around and saw that I was still in the warehouse. I have had this dream every night since we ran away and it scared me every time.

"You okay?" someone asked from beside me.

I quickly turned around and saw that it was Tori.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, just a nightmare."

"You don't look so good Chloe. Are you sure?" she put her hand to my forehead and pulled in away as if she had been burnt. "Jesus Christ! Chloe you're burning up." She said.

"What's going on?" I heard Derek ask as he walked up to us.

He must have woken up when Tori and I were talking.

"Nothing, Chloe and I were just talking. She isn't feeling well so I was going to take her out side to get some fresh air." Tori said pulling me up by my arm.

"Oh. Well just be careful and at the first sign of danger I want you inside telling me." He said. Derek looked distracted and I wanted to go over there and wrap my arms around his neck and tell him that everything would be alright.

WOW! Where the hell did that come from?!

"-we will wont we Chloe?" Tori asked, nudging me in the ribs.

"What? Oh yeah. Don't worry, we'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Okay." And with that he left us.

"What's up with him?" Tori asked once we were outside.

"I don't know. He was like that last night come to think of it." I replied sitting down on a wooden crate.

"Yeah I guess." She replied shrugging.

Suddenly I was hit with the worst dizzy spell that I was knocked off of the crate I was on.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Tori asked.

The last thing I heard was my pain filled scream before I blacked out because it felt like my skull was being ripped apart.

* * *

**Just for the fun of it i want to know what book was your favourite of the three, mine was the third, and i want to know who you all think should play the part of the DP series if they made it into a movie ;P thank you all for R&Ring and keep up the good work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update and i appologise for that, my laptop was being a little turd and not letting me on the internet. Please enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

DEREKS POV.

I was on guard duty but I was slowly falling asleep when I heard some whispering coming from the girls.

"Jesus Christ! Chloe your burning up." I heard Tori say.

"What's going on?" I ask walking up to them.

"Nothing, Chloe and I were just talking. She isn't feeling well so I was going to take her out side to get some fresh air." Tori said pulling Chloe up by her arm.

"Oh. Well just be careful and at the first sign of danger I want you inside telling me." I said.

"Don't worry. We will. Wont we Chloe?" Tori said.

"What? Oh yeah. Don't worry, we'll be fine." She reassured me.

"Okay." And with that I walked away from them. I don't know why but it felt like I was saying good bye to them.

I then realised that Chloe still smelt like, wolf but it was more obvious.

She was going through her first change.

* * *

**I am sorry that it is so short i didnt know how to continue it on from here so yeah. If you could all check out my other fanfiction, it is called The Seventh Element and it is a Vampire Academy fanfiction. Please R&R and i will try to post the next chapter soon since it is the holidays and i have nothing to do. Love you all. XOXO :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is guys. CHAPTER 5! I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

CHAPTER 5

CHLOE'S POV.

It felt like someone was trying to break apart my skull with rusty pliers.

I couldn't tell if I was screaming of if it was just the ringing in my ears that was making the deafening noise.

I faintly heard someone calling my name but I couldn't answer them even if I tried. I felt someone shaking me but I couldn't tell them to let me just lay there and wither in agony because I couldn't speak or scream. At least I think I couldn't scream.

The pain finally started to die down and I was glad when I saw that I could see straight. I looked up to see a worried looking Tori and a pissed off Derek.

"Hey guys." I said in a scratchy voice.

"What the hell was that?" asked Derek.

"I don't-" I couldn't finish that sentence because it felt like something was trying to claw its way out of my back.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" asked Tori.

I still couldn't answer, I was in that much pain.

"Get away from her." I heard Derek growl.

"What? No. I'm not going to leave her. Can't you see that she is in pain?" Tori said angrily.

"Do it now"

"Tori, listen to him." I managed to rasp out.

"Fine." She huffed out and left.

DEREKS POV

Once Tori left us I visibly relaxed as did Chloe.

"What's happening to me?" asked Chloe in a small and scared voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked instead of answering her question. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she didn't tell me but she told Tori.

"I didn't know how you would react when I told you" she said, voice cracking due to the pain she was in. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, okay?" I reassured her.

She nodded her head just as her leg shot out at a weird angle with a horrible cracking sound.

"Chloe, I need you to listen to me, okay? Your going through your first change. Its gonna hurt but I will stay here to help you through it" I said, adding on "If you want" as an after-thought, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

She didn't say anything after a few minutes just looking at me so I took her silence as a no, she doesn't want me there so I got up and started walking away when a small hand grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"Please. Please don't leave me." She whispered in a pained voice.

"I won't" I whispered beck just as her neck twister to the side with a sickening crack.

Chloe cried out in pain, but there was nothing I could do apart from hold her and whisper comforting things in her ear.

The spasms calmed down after a while, only coming every ten minutes until they eventually stopped all together.

We just sat there for a while, just letting Chloe settle down .

"Thank you." I heard her whisper just before she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R for me. If you all could, could you check out my other Fanfictions. They are Vampire Academy, but i would still like it if you could check them out for me. XOXOXO. Thank you all again for the reviews and such and i hope to have the next chapter done within the week. :)**


	6. Some Quiet Time

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I had a SOSE assignment to do about my ecological footprint but I presented it today so I had no excuse not to do it, so I did. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

CHLOE'S POV

I kept on drifting in and out of consciousness but every time I woke I was in Derek's arms. And I was not complaining.

When I woke up once again, I was still in Derek's arms and he was sleeping. It was like I was only just realising how good looking Derek was. His acne had cleared up so he only had a few scars left. His facial feature's were more relaxed than they are when he is awake.

I slowly reached up and ran my hand across his jaw and accidentally waking him in the process.

"Uh, s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to wake y-you." I stuttered out, pulling my hand away.

"Its okay." Derek said, for once actually looking me in the eye.

I tried to get up from Derek's lap, but he only tightened his grip on me. It wasn't painful like that time at the home, but it was tight enough to tell me that he didn't want me to move.

Before I could say anything, Derek beat me to it.

"Just sit with me for a minute. Not speaking. Just sitting here and pretending that our lives aren't in danger. Pretend that it is just us. Please?" when he finished speaking his voice was just above a whisper, the only reason I could hear him either being that I was still in his lap or the were-wolf DNA running through my veins.

"Okay." I whispered against his chest.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that it is short but I had really REALLY bad writters block. I have to admit that I was a little disapointed that I only got got ONE review from someone going by the name of '_G__uest'_ so I want to say thank you for being kind enough to Review on this story. R&R guys. XOXO :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys :) Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I had really bad writers block, just like all my other stories. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

CHAPTER 7

DEREK'S POV

I sat there with Chloe clutched to my chest and was extremely comfortable with her there. Eventually Chloe's breathing evened out and became deeper and I knew that she had fallen asleep in my arms.

And it was a damn good feeling.

After a few minutes, Tori came out and saw Chloe's sleeping figure in my arms.

"Well you move fast." She remarked

"Shut up." I growled, hoping that she didn't wake Chloe.

Unfortunately for me she did wake up and quickly scrambled off my lap. Or at least she tried to. When she tried to move I tightened my grip around her waist. This might just be my biased opinion because I love the girl, yes I love her, but it didn't look like she wanted to move away from me. When I tightened my grip on her she easily fell back relaxing against my chest.

"What's going on?" asked Chloe, still half asleep.

"I was just telling Tori to be quiet so she wouldn't wake you, but you still woke up." I told her, stroking her hair.

"Okay. Well can you keep it down please? I'm still sleepy." She mumbled into my chest.

"Okay Princess. Anything for you." I murmured into her hair.

When she was asleep or close to it, Tori spoke up.

"You love her." She said, knowing the truth about my feelings.

I wasn't going to deny anything because it is true. I love Chloe Saunders with every fibre of my being.

"Yes. Yes I do love her." I said, looking down at my little Princess sleeping in my arms, my eyes probably full of the love I feel for her.

Chloe mumbled something in her sleep, then buried herself further into my arms, face pushed into the crook of my neck.

"I knew it." Tori said smugly.

"You cant tell her though. I don't want to freak her out by having the boy who threw her across a room loving her." I said sternly, finally looking up at her.

"I wont. I promise." She said before walking back into the warehouse.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to know: 1) Are you Team Derek or Team Simon? 2) What did you think of this chapter? 3) What should happen next? R&R peoples and I will post the next chapter when I can. XOXOXOXOXOXO :3**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CHLOE'S POV

I heard Derek say something to Tori before I fell asleep but I didn't catch what he said or what she said back, I was too damn tired.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

When I woke up, I looked up to see that I was in fact still in Derek's arms and yet again, I didn't want to leave the warmth of them.

"Good afternoon." He murmured.

"Afternoon?" I asked, my voice groggy from sleep.

"Yeah, you slept through the day. Tori and Simon left five minutes ago to get us some food for dinner, you must be hungry." He said while pushing a stray curl of hair away from my face, but he kept his hand on my cheek. I felt he relax even more when I leant into his touch.

"I am a bit, I guess." I murmured.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked softly, slowly lifting my face from where I had jammed it into his neck.

"I'm scared. Of the first change, I mean. I was there when it happened to you and I saw how much pain it put you through and I don't know if I will be strong enough to make it through it." I said, voicing my fears.

I looked deep into the emerald eyes that I have learned to love and I only saw concern and something that looked a lot like love but it couldn't be. Why would someone love me? The girl that can't talk to strangers without infuriating them by stuttering with nervousness. The girl who is scared of the bogie man in closet that no one would ever love.

Not even her own dad, who probably didn't even know that she was missing, was capable of loving her.

So why would Derek look at me with such emotions in his eyes? Was the million dollar question.

* * *

**A/N I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH. I AM IN HE MIDDLE OF A STORM AND I DONT KNOW IF I WILL LOSE INTERNET CONNECTION SO YEAH. R&R PEOPLES PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SUPERNATURAL BEING YOU WOULD BE IF YOU HAD THE CHOICE. I WOULD EITHER BE WERE WOLF OR SHAPE SHIFTER. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL WOULD BE AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY R.I.P TO MY BABY GIRL MARTY (SHE WAS MY BRID OF FIVE YEARS) SHE DIED TODAY SO I GUESS THE RAIN FITS THE MOOD -_-. R&R PLEASE, IF NOT FOR ME THEN FOR MARTY. XOXOXOXOX :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I have been to lazy and i have had really bad writers block so if you want to help me out with that by PMing me ideas. I would be really thankfull. So enjoy this chapter please.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

CHLOE'S POV

"We have to keep moving. There is a safe house a few hours north of here. We can catch a bus there and figure out where we are going once we get there." Said Derek, walking into the main room of the ware house. Ever since I woke up this morning he had been keeping a close eye on my and although it is sweet of him to worry about me, it is starting to get on my nerves.

I really need to talk to him about boundaries.

"Stay close to me." Derek murmured into my ear when he walked past me.

"Okay." I said.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me after him, him being in the front then me, Simon and Tori bringing up the rear.

"So… I have a craving for Nacho's." Simon said randomly after an hour of walking in silence.

"Nobody cares." Said Tori.

And with that we continued walking in silence.

After another hour of walking, fatigue was really starting to set in. I didn't want to be the first one to say anything so I just stayed quiet.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Derek slowed down and said "We'll rest here for 10 minutes but then we have to keep walking."

When he said that I basically collapsed to the ground, along with Simon and Tori.

"So how much further do we have to walk?" asked Simon.

"Another half hour then we should be there," answered Derek.

"And where is 'there' exactly?" asked Tori, taking a sip of water.

"A bus station. You know those things that have busses?" said Derek.

"OMG. REALLY?! They have BUSSES?!"

"Did she really just say 'omg'?" Simon asked me.

"Sadly, yes." I answered.

"Come on. Lets keep walking. We have to be there before dawn." Derek said rising to his feet.

"You make it sound like this really cool mission bro." said Simon, slapping Derek on the back.

"Well it is life or death." Was all he said, then starting walking.

* * *

**So how was it? Hey guys. Guess what? ITS THE BEGINNING OF THE END! I have my silly string gun to fend off the zombies. R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter and what your weapon of choice is to survive the zombies. XOXOXOXO :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING UNTIL NOW! This chapter has a violent factor to it... Some people might not think it is but some people might so... yeah. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

CHLOE'S POV

After Derek said that Simon shut up pretty quick.

We were nearing the bus station when I heard it.

"W-What was that?" I stuttered, slowly moving closer to Derek.

"I didn't hear anything." He said, looking around with a focused glint in his piercing green eyes.

"Neither did I." said Tori and Simon at the same time. Which caused them to start bickering about how Simon kept copping her and how Simon said it before Tori and what not.

"Oh god. Ok don't worry about them. What did you hear?" Derek asked me, leading me away from the pair of bickering teens.

"I-I don't know. It s-sounded like a k-kind of m-muffled m-moan then there w-was a kind of g-gurgle of s-something like that ." I managed to stutter out.

"Well I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just you over thinking a noise of protest when Tori tripped over the tree root?" he said suggested.

"Yeah…. Maybe." I whispered, knowing that Derek would be able to hear me.

"Come on, we should get back to the others before they kill each other."

When we finally got Tori and Simon to stop their fighting we continued walking.

I kept hearing the same noise, and the further we walked the louder it got until it sounded like we were right beside it.

I stopped in concentration and looked around.

There beside me was the most horrifying thing I had seen in my life.

There was a young boy, couldn't have been older than 10, trying desperately to get out of the clutches of a bear trap. Then a shadowed figure walked out from behind a near-by tree and started laughing at the poor boy.

I couldn't see the figures face but for some reason he look familiar.

The boy, thinking that the shadow figure was going to help him, started pleading for help, asking if the man could get the trap off of him.

Instead of helping the poor boy, the man just leant casually against the tree and laughed.

The poor boy kept pleading and struggling against the vice grip of the trap, clawing at anything he could find, trying to set himself free of the trap but to no avail. It had him in its clutches and wasn't letting go.

As the boy struggled, the shadowed figure took an 8 inch knife out of his coat pocket and twirled it around his fingers, and it was morbidly fascinating, watching how he was so obviously confident with such a dangerous weapon.

When the boy saw the knife he froze in fear, a look of pure terror passing over his feature when he finally realized that the man wasn't here to help him.

As the shadowed figure pushed off of the tree and into the moonlight, I finally saw his face and gasped in horror and betrayal.

As the man approached the cowering boy he knelt down beside him and raised the blade.

Slowly, oh so terrifyinly slow, the man placed the blade against the boys leg ,the one caught in the bear trap, and dug pushed it into his leg until all you could see was the hilt. The poor boy was screaming so loud I thought my ears would bleed.

This continued on for a few more minutes. The man stabbing the boy in various places while the boy sobbed for him to stop.

The man stabbed him in the shoulder and the boy screamed louder than before and the man clamped his hand over the boy mouth and eventually slit the boys throat.

Before he fully died, the boys eyes seemed to connect with mine in a silent plead for help.

The blood.

There was so much of it.

On the ground.

On the mans coat.

On his knife.

On the boy.

This man is a murderer.

He killed an innocent boy.

My father killed someone.

My father is a murderer.

* * *

**So... GASP! NOT EXPECTING THAT! TELL ME HOW SURPRISED YOU WERE IN THE REVIEWS! R&R please and I will love you forever.**


	11. Authors note

**HEY GUYS!**

I am sorry to enform you guys that I cannot update for a few days due to tornados going through town and flooding and they are cutting the power in my area.

Sorry guys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO stay cool. Stay safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I am still alive. I am pretty sure... It would be so cool if I was a ghost like Liz. Oh my fantasy's. OMFG GUYS I GOT A NEW BED AND IT IS AMAZING! I DIED AND WENT TO DEREK (my equivilent of heaven) WHEN I LAYED IN IT! So I hope you like this chapter so ENJOY! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11  
****DEREK POV.**

We had been walking for a while so I let everyone have a break.

I didn't need one because, well, I am a freaking werewolf for fucks sake.

We kept walking through the bushland and I smelt something.

Rotten.

Dirty.

Dead.

There was a corpse nearby and it smelt disgusting.

Every once in a while I would turn my head just the slightest to make sure that Chloe was alright being this close to a dead body and all.

When I turned around to make sure that she was okay I couldn't see her.

I panicked.

Yeah.

I know.

The big bad Derek panicking about some girl.

But Chloe isn't just some girl.

She's the girl.

The one I love.

The one I will protect with my life.

And now the one I lost.

"Stop. Where's Chloe?" I asked, only just keeping my voice in check.

"What? You mean you lost her?!" screamed Simon.

"Well I am trying not to get us lost you fool." I growled out, pushing past him in search of my loved one.

When I found her she was staring at a gap in the tree's with a look of the purest horror I had ever seen.

And I nearly killed someone.

"Chloe?" I asked softly, not sure how to act.

"CHLOE!" squealed Simon, like the girl he is.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! CANT YOU SEE SHE IS IN SHOCK?!" Hissed Tori, for once siding with me.

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked me when she was beside me.

"I don't know. I think there might be some ghosts or something but I can't be too sure." I said back, looking at Chloe with panic clear in my bright green eyes.

"Chloe?" asked Tori, slowly shaking her shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on right now, so anyone care to explain?" asked Simon, coming up to stand beside Tori, probably scared I would push him again.

Wuss.

"Tori?" I asked, hoping she could hear the silent plea in the one word.

"Fine. But you owe me." She growled out.

"Thank you." I said when she walked past.

"Chloe? Chloe please. Say something. Anything. Call me an idiot. Tell me I am worried about nothing. Please Chloe. Please." I was pleading with her by the end of my mini speech.

"My father's a murderer." She murmured.

"What? Chloe? Say something again. Just talk to me." I said, relieved she had said something at last.

"My father. He killed someone. An innocent boy."

And then she passed out, falling into my arms.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you need another book series to read, you should try out 'SKYLARK' it is an amazing book written by Meagan Spooner. Basically it is about a girl named Lark who doesnt want to power her city with her life force so she leaves and follows the birds. It is the best book I have read in a long time (apart from the DP series of course) so I really think you should read it. If you guys have any other book suggestions for me I would be glad to hear them and if you want some good books I am a serious book worm so I would be more than happy to read them. R&R please and I will love you forever XOXOXOXOXOX R&R PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So hey there guys *waves* I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have a good reason. I had a really big assignment speech about same-sex marriage and how it should be legalized in Australia (where I live). So I wrote this chapter for the one and only keagan bolak. They (I am so sorry but I don't know your gender... I am a horrible person) PMed me asking me to up date soon so this is for you. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13  
CHLOE POV.  
** I woke up with a pounding headache.  
Like my head was being run over by a steamroller.  
Like I had just had a serious night of partying.  
Nah.  
I don't party.  
I groaned in pain and tried to roll over only to find my arms being held to my sides.  
Oh god.  
What happened?  
Oh. That's right.  
My dad.  
Killing someone.  
An innocent little boy.  
My dad.  
A murderer.  
I don't know whether to scream or just sit in a corner and cry myself into a coma.  
The second option sounded pretty good right now.  
"Chloe?" I heard a ruff but shaken voice ask.  
"Aughh. My head. What happened? Why am I in your arms?" I asked, not really complaining about the last one though.  
"Uh. Well." He cleared his throat. "You stopped and when we came back for you, you were standing still just staring at this one spot in between the trees. You passed out so, I... uh... picked you up... yeah... I can put you back down if you want?" he asked, sounding a little sad about putting me down.  
I decided to humour him.  
"I... uh... I don't think that I can walk yet... sorry." I shrugged.  
"No... uh... its okay... I guess." He blushed.  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
The big bad Derek Souza **(A/N: Sorry but I really honestly can remember for the life of me if that is how you spell his last name... I feel so bad right now.)** just blushed.  
Blushed.  
What's going on with the world?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter guys and tell me what you thought of it when you review it. R&R folks. XOXOXOXXOXOXOXO :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have been really lazy. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14  
CHLOE POV.  
** So we walked for about half an hour until we came up to a small town like thing that had on**e **bus stop, a service station/convenience store, a park with a swing set in it and a tiny shopping centre that looked like it had one shop in it.  
"What a lovely vacationing spot." Simon said wirily, looking at one of the swings, kicking it with his boot clad foot and watched shocked as it fell it pieces.  
"Way to go, dip-shit. Just break half the town why don't ya?" said Tori, walking up behind him and hitting him over the head.  
This, of course, started another fight about how it wasn't safe to begin with and what would have happened if a child had sat on it and such.  
"Do they ever quit?" I asked, throwing my hands up.  
"I don't think so." Derek rumbled.  
"Great." I mumbled.

* * *

**So I am so sorry that this chapter is so short but I have a reason. My room is being haunted. I am not even joking right now, last night something was knocking at my bed room window and it wasn't any of my friends. I slept in my sisters room on the floor on an air mattress because I was shit scared. I am so sorry once again for the length next chapter will be longer.**

**IMPORTANT!  
****So I have recently written a Twilight fanfic that is about the wolves and I know that some of you would be all like "OMFG WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?! TWILIGHT IS SO STUPID! VAMPIRES ARENT MEANT TO SPARKLE!" and I know they aren't I am not a twihard by any means I just love the wolves so I decided to write about them. It would mean the world to me if you could check it out. It is called 'Forgetting The Past' R&R on both of these fanfic please and I will send you a cyber hug ^.^**


	15. Embarrassing moments

**A/N: So I am so sorry about the wait, I have so much going on right now, both of my best friends have left and omfg I don't know what to do. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14  
CHLOE POV.  
** So we walked for about half an hour until we came up to a small town like thing that looked like all it had was on**e **bus stop, a service station/convenience store, a park with a swing set in it and a tiny shopping centre that looked like it had one shop in it.  
"What a lovely vacationing spot." Simon said wirily, looking at one of the swings, kicking it with his boot clad foot and watched shocked as it fell it pieces.  
"Way to go, dip-shit. Just break half the town why don't ya?" said Tori, walking up behind him and hitting him over the head.  
This, of course, started another fight about how it wasn't safe to begin with and what would have happened if a child had sat on it and such.  
"Do they ever quit?" I asked, throwing my hands up.  
"I don't think so." Derek rumbled.  
"Great." I mumbled.  
So after deeming the 'town' empty, we continued walking around, and ended up finding a motel of sorts.  
Well, I don't know if you could call it a motel, but it had 3 rooms with two of them having double beds while one room had two singles.  
Tori decided that the two girls would have the room with the two singles, so that we could do 'girl stuff'  
I shudder at the thought of it.  
Once night fell, we all went into our respective rooms.  
That was when Tori began her interrogation.  
"What happened? Did he kiss you? Are you alright? What did the change feel like? Did it mess up your nail beds? OH MY GOD does this mean that you are gonna smell like wet dog? Because I don't think that I will be able to deal with that. Although I think I can deal with it because i REFUSE to walk with Simone **(A/N: supposed to be pronounced with the beginning of Simon but with the end of Simone.)** so i guess i can live with the wet dog kinda smell. We could always bathe you, i suppose. What would we use to get rid of the smell though? Lavender? Nah, what about lemon? Ohhhhh i know! ROSE! That smells really good! But where-"  
Before she could continue her rant on smells Derek hit the wall yelling out something about being quiet or he would swirly her.  
That got her onto the topic of how her hair would get ruined.  
This continued on until Derek actually got up and walked into the room in all his shirtless glory.  
I swear i was winded when his eyes swung away from Tori and onto me.  
That was a very bad time for me to notice that i had been in the middle of taking my shirt off when Tori started her interrogation and had been so distracted by her questions that i hadn't put on another.  
So there was a shirtless Derek in the middle of my room, Tori who was on the ground laughing her ass off and me by my bed trying not to die from embarrassment.

* * *

**SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! R&R TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT FIC IT IS ABOUT THE WOLVES BUT PLEASE DO IT!**


End file.
